villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Martin Bristol
Martin Bristol is the villain of a trilogy of independent slasher films by Stevan Mena, serving as the primary antagonist of the 2004 film Malevolence and its 2018 sequel Malevolence 3: Killer, and the main antagonist of the 2010 prequel Bereavement. Portrayals *Jay Cohen portrays a 17-year old Martin in Malevolence. *David K. Guida portrays a six-year old Martin in Malevolence. *Spencer List as an eleven-year old Martin in Bereavement. *Chase Pechacek as a six-year old Martin in Bereavement. Biography ''Bereavement'' On May 14, 1989, Martin Bristol is a six year old boy with congenital analgesia, meaning he is unable to feel even the slightest bit of pain. While his mother is inside the house talking to a nurse that will be taking over Martin’s care, Martin is outside on his swing set when he is he his approached by Graham Sutter, who abducts him. Sutter takes Martin back to his farmhouse in a bag and it is then revealed that Sutter is a serial killer who targets young women, which is shown when he reveals his current victim to Martin and then cuts Martins face, however because of his condition Martin has no physical reaction to it. Martin is forced to watch as Sutter hangs his victim from a pipe and then butchers her with a knife. A terrified Martin tries to run away but is caught and brought back by Sutter. Five years later, Martin is still being held captive by Graham Sutter and has been forced by him to clean up the messes left by Sutter after mutilating his victims. Martin is a completely mute eleven year old boy by this point and his fear of Sutter and of seeing him murder has lessened over the years to a point where Martin seems to show an almost complete absence of emotion. One day, from the Slaughterhouse that Sutter’s family used to own next door to the farmhouse, Martin sees teenage Allison Miller jog past the farm, Allison momentarily sees him too but loses sight of him. As Allison leaves Martin again watches her from the window, not noticing when he put his hand on a shard of glass, causing him to bleed. ''Malevolence'' A decade since his abduction, Martin resides at the farmhouse himself. One day in the evening a young girl named Courtney Harrison arrives at the farmhouse for help, as she and her mother have been kidnapped by robbers and she managed to escape. Unaware to the girl she ran into the home of a serial killer. Martin abducts her, and murders one of the robbers who comes looking for her, and then takes the man's sack which he uses as a mask. Martin heads to a nearby abandoned house, where Courtney's mother Samantha is kept bound and gagged. Two other robbers named Julian and Marylin arrive at the house oblivious to what has happened, or the fact there is a hostage. Martin watches outside through the window as Julian and Marylin ask what is going on, and assume their fellow robber who Martin has just murdered has done a runner. Julian leaves in order to drive about and go on the lookout while Marylin remains at the house with Samantha in order to count the money from the robbery. After Julian's departure, Martin lets himself into the house. When he allows the door to shut to, Marylin hears it but assumes Samantha is trying to escape and drags her away from the door (still tied up) and into another section to watch her. When Marylin hears bumping around upstairs, she goes to check it out but sees nothing and returns downstairs. Martin creeps down behind her, and Samantha attempts to warn her but can't because she is gagged. Marylin turns to Martin when realising something is wrong, and assumes he is her missing acquaintance, only for him to start stabbing her to death. During the commotion, Samantha manages to wriggle away and hide. Julian returns to find Marylin missing. He finds Samantha in the closet, and ungags her and tries to find out what is going on. Samantha believes it is the missing robber behind it, and begs that he should call the police. Julian briefly leaves, but returns and unties Samantha and they begin to look for her daughter. They come across the farmhouse, where they get into confrontation with Martin. Martin captures Samantha and hangs her by her wrists in the basement, and sits up a bound Courtney in the corner so she can witness Martin killing her mother - a similar act when Martin's captor forced him to watch him murder a young woman years prior. But before Martin can kill Samantha Julian intervenes and the three of them make their escape from Martin. Courtney and Samantha escape, just as the police arrive. When Julian leaves the house, he is gunned down by police as he is armed. After the incident, Martin isn't found. The police come across a diary of the psychotic murderer Graham Sutter and his time with Martin, claiming that over time the boy became more psychotic and Sutter predicted the boy would kill him (which turned out to be true). Samantha and Courtney began to try and get back to ordinary life. One night Courtney asks to sleep with Samantha, which she accepts and they cuddle up together. While the pair sleep, the closet door behind them begins to open... ''Malevolence 3: Killer'' After escaping the house, Martin flees into the woods before the police arrive. He comes across a storage unit facility and murders a man named Keith, then steals his Van and drives off. Martin then uses the Wallet he stole from Samantha to track down her home and then kills her and Courtney. Now on the run, Martin returns to the house he lived in before his abduction, only to find that it is now the home of three college students, Elle, Tara and Lynn. He observes them leave in the morning and then breaks into the home of a neighbor, Julia and kills her with a Kitchen knife. When Elle returns, he spends the afternoon stalking her. After the landlord Larry arrives seeking rent money, Martin murders him by hacking his head with a lawnmower blade. Martin’s next victim is Elle’s estranged boyfriend John, who enters the house to leave flowers for Elle, they get into a struggle but Martin ultimately kills him with a stab to the back. Trivia *Martin shares similarities to other slasher villains such as Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees, as they are silent, kill their victims with the use of a sharp object and are masked. Martin also wears a sack over his head in the first film, similar to Jason's original disguise and committed murder as a child, like Michael. *Since Bereavement serves as a prequel to Malevolence, and Martin was the main antagonist in Malevolence, that would make him a Dragon Ascendant. Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Kids Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Torturer Category:Mute Category:Presumed Deceased